Songs
by kiarcheo
Summary: Collection of works of various lenght, usually one-shots. Femslash pairings: Pezberry, Faberry, Brittberry, Berrittana, Julyberry, Faberrittana, Fapezberry and others. Newest one is Fapezberry (or, as I prefer, Faberrez), I'll probably change the pairing as I post new pieces. More info inside.
1. My favorite things

_This is going to be a collection of works inspired by Glee songs._

_Sometimes I change the context, or who sang it or to whom, or I use only the title or some lines of the song...To make it short, whatever it come to my mind when I hear the song or think about it used in a Glee context._

_Some shorter, some longer, each chapter will stand alone, unless I specify otherwise. They can be set in AU, high school, future…_

_Femslash, with Rachel paired with one or more of the girls, meaning: Pezberry, Faberry, Brittberry/Pieberry, Berrittana, Faberrittana, Julyberry, various friendship pairings…_

_Sorry for the long AN, but it had to be done :-) Now, the first one!_

* * *

**Pairing**: Rachel/Quinn

**Rating**: K

**Words**: 700

**Disclaimer**: nothing is mine, not Glee, not the movie that inspired this.

**Note**: English is not my first language. Thanks to **myxe **for the help.

* * *

"Hey, where are they? The heir and the girl?" Sebastian elbowed his fellow reporter.

Dave shrugged, looking around as they followed Queen Judy through the hospital hallways. "No idea."

"Let's go and find them."

"And what if we can't?"

"At least we won't be bored to death here," Sebastian said snappily, but quietly. "We already have enough for an article and we're going to write the same things anyway. But if we find them, we could possibly get a scoop." He smirked giddily at the thought.

Dave looked at him pensively and nodded. "Let's go,"

.

"Stop." Sebastian grabbed Dave's jacket. "Here." He motioned with his head towards the door.

"The children's ward?" Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you hear that?"

Dave listened in silence. "Music?" He didn't seem surprised.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I always forget you were never in a choir. This isn't just music. This is someone singing. Very well, if I may add."

"Oh… you think that…?"

"I'm fairly sure… Let's find out."

.

Rachel was sashaying around the room with a little girl in her arms. Meanwhile Princess Quinn was looking at her adoringly with another girl sitting in her lap.

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_

Rachel stopped in front of Quinn, who shook her head with a smile. She was wearing a white sundress with blue highlights.

_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eye lashes_

Rachel tweaked the little girl's nose, making her giggle, before lovingly caressing Quinn's cheek. Snapping out of it, she put down her load, a boy immediately raising his arms to be picked up too.  
_Silver white winters that melt into spring  
These are a few of my favorite things!_  
_When the dog bites, when the bee stings_  
Rachel stopped her twirling in front of group of children huddled on one bed and snapped her teeth exaggeratedly. It prompted their laughter, which only increased when she started poking them.

_When I'm feeling sad,  
I simply remember  
My favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad!_

Everyone clapped and Rachel put down the boy before bowing. "Thank you, thank you."

"Miss Rachel?" A little boy pulled at her skirt.

"Yes, honey?" She smiled down at him.

"Marry me?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Oh." Rachel bit her lip to suppress laughter, and knelt down. "I'm honored, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"Why?" He frowned and pouted.

"Because when you're old enough to marry, I'll be old and wrinkled. You'll find someone else, a girl or a boy maybe, who will be young, beautiful and just perfect for you." She stroked his cheek affectionately.

"You're pretty. Always," the boy replied.

"Little man, can you come here?" Quinn called out to him as she deposited the girl on her lap onto the chair near to her.

"You're right," she told him once he was standing next to her. "She is pretty–really pretty," she said and smiled at Rachel, "and she always will be, even when she's as old as a grandmother,"

"See! The princess says it too," He looked at Rachel triumphantly.

"But–" Quinn caught his attention again–"I love her. Very much so."

He frowned and looked at her, squeezing his little eyes shut.

"So please, leave her to me," she requested, smiling, "Because I wouldn't be able to live without her."

"You love her?" He turned to Rachel.

"I do."

"You marry her?" He looked at his feet.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Quinn interrupted and then looked at the other children, who nodded. "Do you?" She looked at the boy, who reluctantly nodded as well.

"Nobody knows it yet–" she looked around with a conspiratorial air–"but I asked her to marry me."

They all looked at Rachel, who laughed. "And I said yes."

The girls and some boys squealed, everyone clapping and starting to talk together.

"Shhh." The young women tried to calm them down. "We don't want them to scold us and send us away."

When they quieted down enough, a girl shyly asked, "Can we see the ring?"

"Of course." Rachel beamed. She then presented her hand proudly, oblivious to the two men standing in the doorway.

Then a camera flashed.

* * *

**What do you think? Do you like the idea of a 'Songs series'? **

**Anyway, thank you for reading...and for leaving a review, if you're going to do it ;)**


	2. I kissed a girl

**Pairing**: Rachel/Santana

**Rating**: K

**Words**: ±400

**Disclaimer**: nothing is mine

**Note**: English is not my first language. Thanks to **myxe **for the help.

* * *

"So… did you all have to audition to get in?" Rory asked his new teammates curiously.

There were nods all around the choir room.

"Even we did," Kurt said.

"Oh." The Irish boy looked confused.

"What Kurt means to say is that even us, the original members—" Rachel gestured to herself, Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina—"had to perform a song. Even if it was obvious that we would be accepted."

"Because you were the only ones that showed up." Quinn snickered.

"Because Mr Schuester obviously recognized our superior talent," Rachel corrected, glaring at her.

"You said it, diva," Mercedes said, and Kurt nodded.

"What did you sing?" Rory asked inquiringly.

"'On My Own', from the musical Les Misérables, based on the novel by Victor Hugo that goes by the same name. It's performed by Eponine, who—" Rachel stopped as Santana raised a hand in front of her face.

"Only the title, _por favor_," Santana requested. "We don't need to hear it again." Puck and Artie nodded in agreement, while Quinn rolled her eyes. "I certainly don't," Santana added under her breath, earning a glare from Rachel.

"I sang 'Respect' by Aretha Franklin," Mercedes continued.

"'Mr. Cellophane' from the musical Chicago." Kurt chimed in.

"Tina, what was your audition song?" Mike asked, realizing that he didn't know.

"'I Kissed A Girl'." Tina blushed as she said it.

Everyone turned to look at Brittany, who stopped twirling hair around her finger when she realized everyone was looking at her. "What?" she asked confusedly.

"Tina kissed a girl," Finn said.

"Tina said no such thing," Rachel protested quickly. "She simply said that she sang the song 'I Kissed A Girl', but that doesn't mean that—"

"It wasn't me." Brittany interrupted Rachel's speech. "Sorry." The blonde shrugged.

"So…" Puck leaned forward, waggling his eyebrows. "Did you like it?"

"Well, Rach is a great—" Tina stopped, eyes wide, as Rachel gestured wildly, her hand making a slashing motion against her neck.

"Wait!" Quinn exclaimed, looking back and forth between Tina and Rachel. "Rach as in Rachel Berry? You kissed Rachel Berry?" she asked incredulously, laughing.

"I really don't see what's so funny about the notion of Tina and I kissing." Rachel crossed her arms.

"Me neither," Santana said sharply.

"Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me…" Tina chanted, moving to hide behind Mike.

"She won't. Don't worry," Rachel assured her. "Right, Santana?" When she didn't receive an answer, she turned towards her. "Santana?"

"I think she's trying to murder Tina with her eyes," Brittany commented helpfully.

"Really, Santana, what's the big deal?" Finn asked. "Mike seems fine with it."

"It's like in the song." Brittany perked up. "_Hope my boyfriend don't mind it_," she sang.

"Well, I mind it. A lot." Santana growled. "I'm the only girl who gets to kiss Rachel."

"Oh," Brittany sighed, disappointed. "She was next on my list."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Leave a review if you want :)**


	3. Sexy and I know it

_Crossover with Pitch Perfect_

**Pairing**: Rachel/Quinn/Santana, hints of a future Beca/Chloe/Aubrey

**Rating**: T

**Words**: 850

* * *

"No."

The Bellas were, once again, reunited in Beca's room. Having returned early from spring break, they were trying to convince Aubrey to let Beca back into the group.

"Don't worry. She'll realize that you helped us in the end," Chloe said.

"That's what I told her, but no… Of course she never listens to me," a voice complained, before Aubrey could say anything about Chloe's statement.

"Rachel!" Beca turned around in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as what I was doing this morning, and yesterday, and the day before and—"

"Yup, got it." Beca interrupted her quickly. "I meant, shouldn't you be out with..." She trailed off.

"Have you ever been out in public with children?" Rachel asked.

"No, and thank God for that."

"Well," Rachel continued, "they are worse, because when they fight they throw insults and try to slap each other."

"I still don't see why you put up with them." Beca shook her head, smirking.

"Oh, you know why." Rachel smirked back. "Right, girls?"

"What?" Quinn and Santana arrived.

"Right?" Rachel repeated, looking at them pointedly.

"Of course," they answered. Beca sniggered and made whipping sounds.

"About what?" Santana ignored the DJ.

"Everything."

Everyone chuckled at Rachel's answer.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Okay, but what about this particular occasion?"

"Oh. Well, I told Beca that Aubrey would realize that by changing their performance, Beca actually helped them and that Aubrey would forgive her. It's like what happened to me."

"What happened to you?"

"You're Chloe, right?" Rachel asked the redhead who asked the question. "Well, we were trying to get more members for our glee club, and our coach wanted us to sing a disco song. I mean, really? What kind of person would think 'Le Freak' is a good song choice to convince teenagers that show choir _isn't_ lame and that they should join?" Rachel grew fervent.

"Even Kurt thought it was really gay," Quinn pointed out, putting a hand on Rachel's arm to calm her down.

"And he's not called Lady Hummel for nothing," Santana added.

Rachel continued, "I suggested a number that would give the students exactly what they wanted…"

"Blood?" Lily suggested.

"Even better: sex," Rachel said.

"I like the sound of this already," Stacie said happily.

"Anyway, we performed Push it, Mr. Schuester got angry at me, and then everyone in the club blamed me even though they had agreed with it in the first place." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We achieved our goal in the end, because more people joined the club and we were then able to compete." Rachel finished the story with a smile on her face.

"I think it had more to do with the fact that you basically dry humped Quinn's boyfriend on stage and they got jealous," Beca said, gesturing to Quinn and Santana.

"Whatever," Rachel said dismissively, waving away Beca's comment. "If they had joined from the start they would have been the ones I dry humped on that stage. It's their loss."

"Hey!" Quinn and Santana protested.

"So you dumped your boyfriend?" Cynthia Rose asked Quinn.

"Of course not." Quinn looked at her like she was crazy. "He was dumb enough not to question it whenever I stopped his attempts of making out to pray."

"Pray?" The Bellas were confused.

"Yes, pray. Plus he spent half his time chasing Rachel's skirt and ignoring me."

"As did like, half of the school." Santana scowled at the memories.

"What can I say? I'm sexy and they knew it." Rachel smirked.

"The only good thing about your skirts was that they were too short for him to catch them."

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time, Santana."

"Wait. I don't understand… Quinn and Finn were together, but Finn wanted Rachel, who—"

"Let's just say that Finn was their beard, and they are all gay," Beca interrupted, simplifying it for Stacie.

"I'm bisexual," Rachel corrected.

"We're just curious," Amy said defensively.

"It seems interesting," Cynthia Rose said.

"Yeah, if you're into badly written soap operas." Beca rolled her eyes.

"So… you three… like a threesome?" Stacie asked.

"We prefer to call it polyamorous relationship. Threesome makes it sound like some one-night stand or sexual experiment," Rachel explained, "and it's not."

"Yep. Definitely not a one night stand… and we definitely don't do it just once a night either." Santana winked.

"Do you ever think about anything other than sex?" Beca asked her.

"Have you seen my girls?" Santana retorted.

"I've seen Rachel." Beca smirked as Santana and Quinn glared at her.

"_What_?" Aubrey asked, failing to keep the shock out of her voice. She shared a look with Chloe. "I mean–" Aubrey cleared her throat– "how did you all meet?"

"Beca was the first to know about us. She was totally supportive, right from the start." Rachel smiled knowingly at the blonde. "That is, if you're wondering."

"What? Why would I want to know that?" Aubrey squeaked.

"Yeah, why would you?" Santana looked at Rachel. "It's not like blondie wants to bang midget and ginger over here or anything."

* * *

**Thank you for reading...and for leaving a review, if you're going to do it ;)**


	4. Tonight

**Pairing**: Rachel/Santana

**Rating**: K

**Words**: ±400

**Disclaimer**: nothing is mine

**Note**: English is not my first language. Thanks to **myxe **for the help

* * *

"_Tonight_…"

Blaine and Rachel finished the song and looked out at their audience, composed of the whole cast of West Side Story and the few members of the New Directions and the Trouble Tones that weren't involved in the musical but had joined the rehearsal anyway. They saw Coach Beiste surreptitiously wipe away a tear.

"You were amazing, as always," Finn said, smiling boyishly at Rachel. The action earned quite a few eye rolls from the others.

"You guys are good. I can't deny that," Artie said to Blaine and Rachel. "However, it seemed…lacking."

"Now, Artie—" Emma started.

Shelby interrupted her, "He's right."

"Lacking in what way?" Rachel asked, not pleased, but determined to correct whatever was sullying her performance.

"I don't know," Artie admitted.

"I do," Brittany said, gaining confused and incredulous looks. "Blaine, can you sit in front of me? Here." She pointed to the chair. Blaine obliged, though he was perplexed. "Rachel," Brittany continued, "close your eyes. Now sing it again from the start."

To everyone's surprise, Rachel simply nodded and did what she was told. She took a readying breath, closed her eyes and waited for the music to start.

_Tonight, tonight  
It all began tonight  
I saw you and the world went away.  
Tonight, tonight  
There's only you tonight  
What you are, what you do, what you say__  
_

Today, all day I had the feeling

Rachel's eyes snapped open as somebody that wasn't Blaine sang Tony's part. She knew whom the voice belonged to, but she needed to see it with her own eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. And she wasn't. Santana was really coming towards her, singing.

A miracle would happen  
I know now I was right

_For here you are  
And what was just a world is a star  
Tonight  
_

Everyone in the choir room went from being shocked at hearing Santana sing instead of Blaine to being shocked at hearing how good the girls' voices sounded together.

_Tonight, tonight  
The world is full of light  
With suns and moons all over the place  
Tonight, tonight  
The world is wild and bright  
Going mad  
Shooting sparks into space  
Today, the world was just an address  
A place for me to live in  
No better than all right  
_

Brittany saw that everyone was entranced by the performance and relaxed, finally removing her hands from over Blaine's mouth, where she had put them to stop the boy from jumping in.

_But here you are  
And what was just a world is a star  
Tonight  
_

Santana took Rachel's hands and brought it to her chest.

_Good night, good night  
Sleep well and when you dream  
Dream of me  
__Tonight_

The song ended, but nobody moved, still stunned.

"Wow," someone breathed, amazed.

"Is it too late to replace Tony?"


	5. Respect

As usual and for the following works too, unless otherwise specified:

**Disclaimer**: nothing is mine

**Note**: English is not my first language. Thanks to **myxe **for the help

* * *

**Pairing**: Rachel, Brittany

**Rating**: K

**Words**: ±400

Set during 'The Rhodes not taken'.

* * *

"Who's ready for another exciting Glee meeting?" Mr. Schuester exclaimed enthusiastically, his arms held open.

"Wait, where's Rachel?" Finn asked.

"She left. Don't you remember?" Kurt asked, annoyed.

"And thank God for that," Mercedes muttered.

Finn stood up. "No. She said she's coming back."

Groans followed his announcement.

"Finn, where are you going?" Mr Schuester asked.

"The auditorium," the boy replied, before leaving the room. Soon, all the others followed him.

"Rachel."

"Hello, Finn," the girl greeted him, before resuming her warm-ups.

"What are you doing?" he asked after a while, seeing that it didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon.

"I think it's obvious. Didn't you listen to me when I explained, in detail, the importance of having a proper warm up regime to prepare before embarking on a singing session?" She looked at him, annoyed at being interrupted and at his complete disregard of her instructions.

"I—" he flushed and stuttered. "I mean, we have glee right now."

"I'm aware of that. And it makes me even more curious as to the reason you're here right now," she said primly, and then she noticed the rest of the group. "I'm sorry. Were you scheduled to use the auditorium?"

"You said you were coming back," Finn said.

"I said no such thing."

"Yes, you did. I asked you. And then we went on a date," Finn stated, as if that explained everything. Quinn gasped, along with Mercedes and Kurt.

"First of all, I accepted your invitation only because I was under the impression that you were going to apologize to me for your appalling behavior, and possibly for your club mates' too. Secondly, I have enough self-respect to not come back to Glee just because you asked me to and then took me out. Furthermore, I have no idea why I should consider it a date, since you're still dating Quinn - which, by the way, you conveniently avoided informing me about - and I don't condone cheating in any way or form."

Finn looked at her, confused, before focusing on the thing he understood more clearly: Rachel having issues with him dating Quinn. He tried to conceal the fact that he was smiling victoriously inside at Rachel's jealousy. "Who told you?" he asked. "It was Jew-Fro, wasn't it? You know how he is," he said, hoping to convince her that Jew-Fro was lying and just trying to keep them apart.

"It was me," Brittany spoke up, amidst the group.

"Britt?" Santana said, echoing everyone's thoughts. She looked at her best friend, confused.

"What? Why?" Finn almost whined.

Brittany shrugged. "I like Rachel. Since you're dating Quinn, you can't date Rachel. If you can't date Rachel, then Rachel is single, and that I can date her."


	6. Jessie's girl

**Pairing**: Rachel/Santana

**Rating**: K

**Words**: ±500

**Disclaimer**: nothing is mine

**Note**: English is not my first language. Thanks to **myxe **for the help

* * *

_Jessie is a friend._

The music started and the glee club was still stuck, looking at Santana in surprise. They couldn't actually believe that Santana had stood up, and without giving anyone a chance to say anything asked - well, more like stated - that she was going to sing.

Mr. Schuester was torn between being happy that one of the more reluctant students was showing initiative and getting into the spirit of glee, and being worried about her intentions, because of her, well, choice of song.

Santana mentally scoffed at their expressions and continued singing.

_Yeah, I know he's been  
A good friend of mine  
_

Not really. Or rather, not at all. She hated him. She hated his stupid clothes, his stupid hair, his stupid arrogance, his stupid voice… Basically, she just hated him. Brittany saw him once and was now convinced that Rachel was dating Schue's son. There were so many wrong things with that.

_Jessie's got himself a girl  
And I want to make her mine_

Santana looked straight at Rachel, whose eyes widened in surprise. No one else noticed the interaction; they were all reeling in shock at Santana's admission. Did she just come out as a lesbian?

Well, everyone except Brittany, who already knew what Santana was up to.

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

Santana brought a hand to her heart and leant against the piano, pretending she was feeling faint.

_And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it_

She mimicked a shiver of excitement that became a shudder of disgust as she sang the next lines.

_And he's holding her in his arms late,  
Late at night  
_

She lowered her voice, her energy dimmed, as she ended the refrain.

_I play along with the charade,_

She walked around the room slowly.

_There doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

She shrugged.

_You know, I feel so dirty  
When they start talking cute_

She locked eyes with Rachel once again.

_I wanna tell her that I love her,  
But the point is probably moot_

Turning to grab the guitar leaning against the wall, she continued singing as she slipped the strap around her neck.

She started to play, feeling Rachel's eyes on her. Her diva loved music? Then Santana would play her music. Besides, playing the guitar was way hotter than playing the piano. Hell, Santana herself was way hotter than St. Jackass, regardless of what instruments they played.

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,  
Wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny,  
I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way  
Love supposed to be_

Santana put all of herself in the song, because the lyrics were absolutely true. Go figure that the only person her moves didn't work on would be the only person she wanted more than anything in the world.

She watched as realization dawned on Rachel. She could see it as the diva thought back to all their interactions, all the flirting that had taken place since they had become friends.

_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that_

Letting her fingers do all the work, she continued the guitar solo and looked at Rachel, who was taking turns staring alternatively at Santana's hands, and then her face, fascinated by both. Santana raised an eyebrow and Rachel blushed.

_I want,  
I want Jessie's girl_

The song ended, but nobody moved. Santana held her breath, looking at Rachel with trepidation. Rachel licked her lips.

Everyone looked between the two girls, waiting for either of them to make a move. Nobody dared to make a sound, in case they ruined the moment.

And then, "Who is Jessie?"

"Finn!"


	7. The climb

So…honestly, I had in mind this scene since forever, and I searched for the song that it would have make more sense to link it at. It doesn't really make sense? Oh, well… *shrugs*

I don't know a thing about wheelchairs, but I know that some models that can be folded to make the transport easier. Artie has one of those.

**Pairing**: Rachel/Santana, Rachel/Santana/Artie friendship

**Rating**: K

**Words**: ±1100

* * *

"Wow."

"This is beautiful."

Mr. Schuester looked at his Glee kids. They were holding onto the banister, admiring the breathtaking view.

"Was it worth climbing up all those stairs or not?" he prodded, remembering all the whining and complaining he had heard during the trek. He grinned when they all agreed.

They had been admiring the panorama for a while, scattered around, when Mr. Schuester called them. "Everyone here!" He waved his camera. "I want a photo of you all."

"Wait, where's Rachel?" Finn asked, causing everyone to look around.

"Santanas missing too," Puck noted. "What?" he exclaimed as they stared at him. "When I didn't hear Santana chime in with an insult about Rachel being too short to climb the stairs or something like that, I looked for Santana to see if she was feeling well."

"Rachel's legs aren't short," Finn frowned, his eyes then taking a faraway look.

"Oh," Brittany said, remembering. "Then Artie can't come up here either. His legs don't work at all."

They looked at each other, realization dawning on them, and then looked away in embarrassment and shame. They didn't know what to say or or do. Silence fell upon the roof. Then—

"Fuck!"

The swear word broke the silence. They all looked towards the door, where the sound seemed to come from.

"Come on, we're almost there," Rachel said, breathing heavily.

"Did you fatten up, boy?" Santana asked.

"I don't weigh that much," Artie muttered.

"I don't care if it's you or your damn chair, I'm dying anyway."

"Santana, save your breath," Rachel scolded her.

"I swear, if that the door is closed, I will break it down," Santana continued.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Artie was more amused than curious.

"I'll use you as battering ram."

"You wouldn't!" Artie gasped. "Rach, you wouldn't let her, right?"

"It's not like you could escape," Santana carried on. "You're already trapped in my arms." She started laughing, as if she was an evil character from a cartoon.

"Santana, stop laughing. You're jerking him around!" Rachel reprimanded, then noticed the door ahead of them. "Look, it's open."

"Thank God!" Artie exclaimed as they stepped onto the roof. Rachel's and Santana's arms were linked under his thighs, as to form a human chair, and his arms were around the girls' necks.

"Rach, you ready?" Santana asked.

"One moment." Rachel took a deep breath. "Okay. Artie," she said. He took away his arm away from Santana's neck and put it around Rachel's, who shifted on her feet to have a better grip on Artie as he turned his bust towards her.

"Rachel," the diva said, once she felt steady on her feet.

"Artie." The boy followed by saying his own name, and then tightening his hold on Rachel.

"Santana."

As soon as the word left the Latina's mouth, Rachel lifted Artie up, freeing Santana's arms that fled to her back where Artie's wheelchair was strapped, folded on itself. Rachel staggered under Artie's weight, but she soon steadied herself against a wall. Santana, with swift and practiced movements, took off the wheelchair from her back, put it on the floor and unfolded it. She snapped the locks closed so that it would be safe for Artie to sit on it and quickly went to the couple, arms joining Rachel's under Artie to take some of the burden.

"Ready to move?"

"Rachel," was the diva's answer to Santana's question.

"Artie."

"Santana."

They started moving towards the wheelchair and positioned Artie so that he was hovering over it.

"It would be so easy to just dump him right now."

"Last time he bounced off and fell down," Rachel reminded her.

"And I'd rather not repeat the experience," Artie added.

"Too bad," Santana grumbled, as she and Rachel started lowering him.

"You're bitch," Artie said, the light smile on his face betraying the severity of his words.

"You only say that since you've stopped being afraid of your mother"—Santana slid her hands away, leaving Artie to sit in his wheelchair—"or of Rachel." She chuckled at Rachel's glare.

The girls started pushing Artie's wheelchair, each girl having a hand on a handle.

"Thanks for the help, by the way," Santana sneered at the rest of the club who were still watching them, not having moved a muscle.

"Artie—" Mr. Schuester stepped forward.

"Please"—Artie raised a hand to stop him—"don't." He shook his head, almost as if he was too used to it to be disappointed. "Let's just enjoy the view. That's why we're here, right?"

The girls wheeled towards the banister, Rachel on his right and Santana on his left.

"Can you see?" Rachel looked at him.

"Sure," Artie gave her a half-smile. "I'm at the right height," he joked, pointing to the empty space between the railing and the banister.

Rachel frowned and looked at Santana, who had followed the exchange.

"Come on." Santana took a step back and leaned down.

"Put your arms around our necks," Rachel told Artie, imitating Santana.

"Girls, really," he protested.

"Do it yourself, or I'll make you," Santana glared at him. "And I'll probably break your arm while doing it."

Artie huffed. "You're—"

"A bitch, I know," Santana interrupted him. "So what?" she raised an eyebrow, and Artie moved his arms. The girls put an arm around his waist and hoisted him up.

"Wow," he breathed out, finally seeing the view in its entirety.

"Isn't it better?" Rachel asked knowingly.

"Okay," Artie said after a while. "You can put me down,"

"Are you sure?" Rachel looked at him. "We can stay longer."

"No, it's okay. Really." He smiled at her. "After all, it's all the same after a while," he joked. "Besides, I can always continue to enjoy it from my chair, comfortably seated."

"This is how you thank us?" Santana asked, acting affronted, as they lowered him down.

Artie rolled his eyes, but when the girls turned around to continue to look at the view, he grabbed Rachel's left hand and Santana's right and squeezed them. Then he linked their fingers, one by one, exactly like he'd always done since they were little.

He remembered the first time it happened. He was tired of his two best friends making googly eyes at each other but, not having the courage to talk, he had taken their hands and joined them instead, proceededing to announce, "San, Rach like you. Rach, San like you. Now kiss."

And whether it was because he wanted them to make up after a fight, or simply because he loved to play with their fingers, it was something he never stopped doing.

"I think you should be the one to thank me."

Hands linked, Santana and Rachel smiled in response.


End file.
